


Чулки и корсеты

by kasmunaut, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, сияющий старбакс, чулки и корсет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Вакандская история о неожиданных эффектах медицины, Руке и свободе





	Чулки и корсеты

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** Частичное АУ по отношению к спойлерам «Пантеры» и трейлерам. Отдельная благодарность автору заявки про колыбельные с последнего кинк-феста, она в какой-то мере просочилась в текст.

Изящная ножка, обтянутая шелковым чулком, словно светилась сквозь невесомую ткань. Черная «стрелка», шедшая сзади ровно посередине, притягивала взгляд, увлекая его всё выше, под пляшущую от ходьбы плиссированную юбку. Внезапно Дейзи оступилась, лаковая туфля слетела с ноги, обнажив круглую пятку, нежно-розовый оттенок которой не мог скрыть просвечивающий черный шелк. Баки потряс головой, зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то снова увидел грубоватую ткань, обтянувшую его ноги - будто выставил кальсоны напоказ. Какие это, к черту, чулки. Издеваются они, что ли. Он же помнил, как выглядели настоящие чулки, тогда, в сороковых…

Гребаные врачи. Гребаная Ваканда. Баки взял с кресла джинсы и попробовал натянуть их одной рукой поверх этих самых компрессионных чулок. В конце концов ему это удалось, но, несмотря на то, что штаны были тонкие, летние, пот с него начал лить еще до того, как он их застегнул. Наверное, это самовнушение. Кондиционеры работали исправно, тут все были помешаны на кондиционерах, но жарко было неимоверно. Может, от одного вида знойного неба за окном… Может, оттого, что Стив снова был здесь, в этих стенах, и всего через несколько минут им предстояло увидеться снова. Впервые - по-настоящему после семидесятилетней разлуки. Потому что Зимний Солдат, которым он был до последнего криосна и снятия кодов, в глазах Баки всегда оставался лишь посредником, которому сам он не доверял.

Ладно, под штанами по крайней мере, самого безобразия не видно. Сейчас он натянет футболку и отправится искать Стива в лабиринте стерильных палат и холлов, по которым бесшумно крадутся врачи в голубых костюмах - потомки охотников на леопардов, или цокают каблучками и вертят выдающимися попами отчаянно черные сестрички в мини-юбках.

Наверное, Стив сейчас беседует с Шури. Та прислала короткое сообщение, сама не пришла. Ну, она и так уже с ним достаточно возилась. Не только с кодами - организм на этот раз нестандартно отреагировал на разморозку, что-то с кровью, в которую вводили непривычный реагент. Отеки, тромбоз - отсюда и проклятые чулки. На самом деле Баки ненавидел не свой дурацкий вид в них, а то, что их невозможно было натянуть одной рукой.

Руку ему тоже обещали, но сейчас дали нечто большее. Стива. Они вызвали Стива, который сам как незаменимая часть его тела, сердца, мира.

«Где Роджерс?» - спросил он у какого-то медбрата, катившего тележку, на которой стояли круглые металлические контейнеры со стерильными инструментами. Тот махнул рукой в дальний конец коридора, где горела надпись «Реанимация». Так, а что ему там-то делать? Он же не врач. Туда посторонних не пускают. Баки прислушивался на ходу - не прозвучит ли знакомый голос. Но слышал только обеспокоенные, краткие реплики врачей из-за матовой стеклянной двери, да писк приборов.

Наперерез ему шагнул охранник - но Баки просто отодвинул его и влетел в палату. Там уже заканчивали перевязку больного. Между бинтов виднелось немного светлой кожи, и султанчиками торчали несколько светлых вихров. Баки поискал глазами стул и опустился на него. Им придется унести его отсюда вместе со стулом, а может, и с куском стены, да и то вряд ли это удастся.

День оказался длинным, а ночь - и вовсе бесконечной. Приходила Шури, с виноватым видом сунула в руку планшет с закладками на новостях. «Ацтеки из параллельной реальности», «Кровожадный десант», «Недостижимый хай-тек древних индейцев», «Капитан Америка закрывает собой портал», «Портал разрушен, угроза миновала. Надолго ли?» Приносили воду - он жадно выпил, еду - отказался. Врачи изучали показания приборов, сестры меняли капельницы. Стив, погруженный в медикаментозный сон, иногда по-детски всхлипывал, и Баки хотелось вскочить и положить ладонь ему на лоб, но он боялся причинить боль. Так что он только обхватывал себя рукой и тихонько раскачивался, когда никто не видел.

У Баки не было привычки молиться. Не проси ни о чем, всё в твоих руках - таков был его девиз. Так что вместо того, чтобы повторять те слова, которых он не знал, или подбирать свои, он неслышно мычал под нос колыбельную: когда-то он пел ее Бекки, когда та была совсем крошкой. Hush, little baby, don't say a word, mama's going to buy you a mockingbird… Песенка была бесконечной, куплеты сочинялись сами собой, и вот он уже обещал Стиву, что тому купят крылья и пончики, звезду и снежинку, футбольный мяч, морской берег, норку и дом, большой пистолет, «“роллс-ройс»”, самокат и просто немного тишины. А если тишина тоже будет какая-то неправильная (в этой песенке, как известно, всё по очереди оказывается каким-то не таким, и терпеливой маме приходится покупать всё новые и новые вещи), то он плюнет на всё, заберет Стива и увезет на край света.

Тут Баки подумал, что они и так уже на краю света, и что теперь делать, искать ли другой край или надеяться, что тут их оставят в покое... И почувствовал, что уже и сам спит: края света приподнимались, сворачивались в трубочку, уютно окружая их, будто теплое одеяло уютным коконом. А потом он попытался развернуть их обратно, в глаза брызнуло солнце, и оказалось, что уже утро.

Утром со Стива полчаса сматывали бинты, и он появился из этого кокона, как немного помятая бабочка. Похоже, досталось ему сильно: насколько Баки понял, там был и огонь, и ранение в живот, но на лице под бинтами обнаружилась новая кожа, да и с ранами дела обстояли не так плохо. И первое, что Стив сделал, открыв глаза - улыбнулся Баки. С этого и начался настоящий новый день, а может, и новая жизнь.

Но прежде чем отправится к этой новой жизни, сперва пришлось поваляться на койке. Стива перевезли из реанимации в палату. Там же стояла вторая кровать, и ее занял Баки: ему тоже поставили капельницу, ночь на стуле не прошла бесследно. Будущее вливалось в них по капле, и так хотелось поторопить время, и не принимать в себя всё по капле, а выпить залпом - чтобы оказаться наконец на свободе, и пойти куда глаза глядят, лишь бы вместе. Оказаться где-то со Стивом вдвоем, хоть в местной хижине здешних аборигенов. Там, где все забудут о них - хотя бы на время. Навсегда не забудут, Баки оставался реалистом, хотя теперь как никогда хотелось послать всё к черту и перестать им быть.

Но пока он видел мир в жестком реальном свете африканского дня и понимал, что прежде всего он – инвалид, и без протеза был бы для Стива обузой. Но механическая рука, хоть и даст ему свободу, тут же отберет ее. Вряд ли ему подарят такой шикарный протез из прекраснодушия. Союзники нужны всем, и щедрый дар он обязан будет отработать. Ну а даже если нет, и Т’Чалла отпустит их на все четыре стороны, Стиву, наверное, было бы тесно в придуманной Баки гипотетической хижине, и если эти загадочные ацтеки или кто-то там еще снова проделает дырку с той стороны, Стив разве будет скрываться в джунглях? А Баки разве бросит его одного? Так что все-таки рука даст свободу. Свобода быть со Стивом там, где будет он, везде.

Баки повернул голову и встретил знакомый взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

– Бак, как ты? Мне позвонил Т’Чалла прямо перед вторжением, сказал, что они не хотели обнадеживать раньше времени… Но всё же получилось? Я вижу по глазам.

Баки сглотнул. В своей голове он уже сутки разговаривал со Стивом, но только сейчас понял, что не сказал еще ни слова. Честно говоря, он ощущал себя сейчас кем-то третьим, если вторым считать Зимнего Солдата. До войны он без умолку болтал и безудержно радовался жизни. После освобождения из плена он всё равно чувствовал себя прежним, хоть и стал немногословнее. Нет, это неточное слово. У него просто время от времени отнимался язык: когда он смотрел на Стива, хотелось только глупо улыбаться, подгибались колени и краснели уши. Нет, Баки, конечно, всегда любил его. Но раньше при взгляде на щуплого недорослика-забияку просто теплело в груди, хотелось обнять его и не отпускать. А тут началось какое-то хмельное безумие, которое закончилось только с падением в ледяную пропасть. А потом он стал другим человеком, и жившее в нем чувство снова изменилось, стало болезненной ниточкой, привязывавшей его к навсегда ушедшему прошлому. Для этого чувства по-прежнему не находилось слов, но слов теперь не находилось и для всего остального. Собственно, о чем и с кем говорить было, если Стива рядом не было. Потом он забыл. Но ощущение осталось, теплое и горькое одновременно.

Снова встретив Стива, он начал понемногу подбирать слова, но еще не научился ими пользоваться так, как раньше. А несказанное так и жило в нем, даже не пытаясь пробиться наружу. Теперь же он сбросил груз навязанной ему чужой личности, и мог попытаться вернуться к себе прежнему, но разговаривать, похоже, придется учиться заново.

И он сказал:

– Стив.

Надеясь, что за этим, самым первым словом, придут и остальные.

***

Время, взявшее в этот день паузу, на следующее утро скачками понеслось вперед. Сначала Стиву разрешили вставать, хотя при этом, похоже, навертели на него все имеющиеся в Ваканде медицинские приспособления. Торс облачили в ортопедический корсет, похожий на пуленепробиваемый жилет спецназа, на ноги натянули всё те же компрессионные чулки. Да они тут маньяки, похоже! Хотя - возможно, для вида - что-то там объясняли про полостную операцию, отеки и циркуляцию лимфы. Что пару дней надо перестраховаться. Баки ухмыльнулся уголком рта, но вслух ничего не сказал. Выглядел Стив сногсшибательно. Но ему не дали насладиться этим зрелищем. Попросили пройти в одну из лабораторий.

Баки распахнул дверь и увидел ее. На столе лежало нечто, похожее на часть инопланетного организма. Рука из непонятного металла, светившегося черным, с золотыми прожилками. Так, похоже, они все-таки не хотят, чтобы он воевал. Куда снайперу всё это золото? Будет блестеть на солнце. Или это парадная рука, чтобы надевать по торжественным случаям?

Процедура присоединения заняла несколько часов и была похожа на операцию. Собственно, это и была операция, с аккуратным присоединением нервных окончаний – и последующей тонкой настройкой, занявшей еще больше времени. А потом Баки остался с рукой наедине, прежде чем вернуться к Стиву. Она тихонько гудела от нерастраченной энергии, словно по своей воле сгибала и разгибала пальцы, гладко ходили пластины. Пожалуй, у нее был свой характер, и характер воинственный. Возможно, дело не обошлось без здешних давних традиций и боевой магии и воинов-масаи. Это было не холодное, равнодушное изделие Гидры, тянувшее его вниз – особенно когда он снова осознал, кем был и кем стал. Эта рука рвалась вперед, придавала сил. Но надо было постоянно быть бдительным и не давать ей воли, укрощать гнев – или направлять его в мирное русло. Ладно, посмотрим. Баки надеялся, что воли она его не лишит и, если что, избавиться от нее он сможет в любой момент.

А потом их со Стивом просто взяли и выставили из больничного блока. Отправили жить в низкое белое здание с портиком, в колониальном стиле, стоявшее в парке королевского дворца среди прудов и искусственных водопадов. Впервые выйдя под сень деревьев, Баки втянул носом воздух. Организм терялся. Дома, на Севере, по одному глотку воздуха можно было определить, какое сейчас время года. Горьковатая прелость осенних листьев, терпкая молодая зелень, горячая пыль позднего лета… Здесь же к ним плыл какой-то безумный коктейль запахов-обманок, которые казались чем-то другим. Ароматом металла, вкусом фруктов, или вообще – зашифрованным сообщением. Голова кружилась: видимо, так чувствует себя астронавт на другой планете, где непривычная сила тяжести обманывает мышцы. Кричали неизвестные птицы, кто-то прыгал высоко в кронах, под ногами сновали мелкие дракончики. Или ящерки. Баки оглянулся на Стива. Тот был бледнее, чем перед этим в палате.

– Эй, предложить тебе руку? – Баки постарался за беззаботным тоном скрыть беспокойство. Хотя врачи, конечно, и не собирались их терять из виду.

– Оставь себе, для меня она слишком шикарна. Куда мне столько золота, Бак! – Стив улыбнулся и немного порозовел.

– Ну хочешь другую, живую? – И Баки взял его под локоть именно той рукой, которая помнила еще тощие мышцы с выпирающими косточками. И они не спеша двинулись к новому дому.

***

Над деревянной дверью, выкрашенной в голубой цвет, смеялась, выпучив на них глаза, местная маска.

– Смотри, какой. Не ожидал нас увидеть, похоже, – показал на черную ухмыляющуюся рожу, Стив.

– А ты сам – ожидал? – тихо сказал Баки. – Ожидал встретить нас здесь, на краю света, и вместе?  
– Честно говоря, стоя там, перед порталом, я уже ничего не ждал. Но если не вместе – тогда зачем оно всё вообще?

Стив толкнул дверь, они вошли, скинули туфли, не нагибаясь, и ступили босыми ногами на пестрый половик. 

– Знаешь, Бак, я до сих пор каждый раз, когда куда-то прихожу, жду, что увижу то, к чему мы с детства привыкли. Ну знаешь, всякие салфеточки, крепкую мебель. Теперь всё такое… стерильное, как в больнице. Вот тут тоже белое всё. А коврик этот хороший, веселый, мне нравится. 

– А мне что-то и кажется, что я видел похожие в Бруклине. Моя тетка как-то плела такие из ярких тряпок. Или вязала. Не знаю, как это называется. Но, честно, вещи я помню плохо. А вот тебя – хорошо.

Баки не собирался так сразу переходить к главному. Однако присутствие Стива пьянило и всё-таки наконец развязывало язык. И руки. Он поднял обе, свою и пока чужую, и еще немного неловко обхватил широкую спину: под футболкой прощупывались жесткие ребра и ремни корсета. Стив охнул (Баки испугался: раны еще недостаточно зажили?!) и крепкими своими лапищами стиснул его в ответ, ткнулся носом в макушку. Баки дышал ему в шею, втягивал ноздрями солоноватый запах. И чувствовал дыхание Стива у себя в волосах.

Они стояли так, застыв во времени, пока какое-то крупное насекомое не врезалось с гулом рядом с ними в стекло. Стив вздрогнул и расцепил руки. Баки положил живую ладонь ему на плечо и, стиснув, повел вглубь, где по идее должна была быть кухня. Современные чайники и печки могут оказаться пострашнее ацтекских пришельцев, но вдвоём они обязательно справятся.

***

Однако с чем оказалось справиться куда сложнее, так это всё с теми же проклятыми чулками. Точнее, с искушением. Стив, стоявший следующим утром посреди своей спальни (в доме их оказалось несколько) в трусах и корсете, напоминал – теперь Баки понял! – порнографическую картинку с бравым полицейским. Только не спрашивайте, где он такие видел. Здесь его пострадавшая память была к нему милосердна.

Строго говоря, это зрелище нельзя было назвать порнографией в полной мере, потому что Стив был, в общем-то, одет, но Баки надеялся, что, пока они здесь, Конгресс готовит новый закон. Где черным по белому написано, что Стивену Г. Роджерсу запрещается показывать кому-либо эти длинные стройные ноги и беспомощно улыбаться невыносимо красивыми губами.

Беспомощность в улыбке и взгляде, видимо, относилась к всё тем же идиотским чулкам, которые Стивен Г. Роджерс держал в руке.

– Баки, ты же знаешь, что делать с этим? У тебя такие же, я видел! Помоги, пожалуйста. А то в этом корсете мне так не согнуться.

Баки подошёл, посмотрел оценивающе.

– Стив, скажи, а твои девочки в… э-э-э… кордебалете никогда не просили тебя помочь надеть чулки?

У Стива пламенели уши.

– А корсет потуже затянуть? – Баки несло, и он боялся подумать, куда. Но все-таки постарался взять себя в руки. – Давай сюда. Садись на кровать, вот так. Теперь ложись назад и давай одну ногу.

Так ступня Стива оказалась у него в ладонях. Бионическая рука тихонько гудела. Он пока не научился различать ее настроение. Не то ей передалась его нервозность, не то до невозможности нравились ноги Стива. Эти крепкие ступни с высоким сводом, помогавшие надежно упираться в земной шар, чтобы дать отпор любой посягнувшей на него темной силе – и при этом уязвимая тонкая кожа в смешных морщинках там, где она никогда не касалась пола. Наверняка ведь боится щекотки. Что будет, если защекотать Капитана Америку? Выронит свою круглую железку и пафосное знамя всеобщего защитника и будет молить о пощаде.

И Баки немедленно проверил своё предположение, легко коснувшись стопы подушечкой пальца. Стив ойкнул и дернул ногой. 

– Ты чего?

– Не мешай, провожу научный эксперимент. – И тут же изменил условия эксперимента, пощекотав это же место языком. Стив, наоборот, замер и вытянулся по струнке. Интересно. – Вот и лежи так. Сейчас наденем.

Баки аккуратно продел ступню Стива в собранный гармошкой чулок, а потом потащил его вверх, для чего пришлось приложить некоторое усилие. На самом деле, самое страшное усилие уходило на то, чтобы заставить себя продолжать, а не остаться так, уткнувшись лицом куда-то в Стивовы колени. Гладкие, но жесткие волоски задевали костяшки пальцев и тоже щекотали его, словно в отместку. 

Что за идиотом он был еще несколько дней назад. Какие там женские ножки, упакованные в черный прозрачный шелк. Стив, вот так безропотно распластавшийся на кровати. Его ноги, в чулках выглядели ногами средневекового рыцаря. Самое красивое зрелище на свете. Дотянуть чулки до самого паха, пощекотать немного и там, над верхним краем резинки, а потом повалиться рядом на покрывало, приблизить вплотную лицо и прижать лоб ко лбу, нос к носу. Попытаться посмотреть в глаза, но запутаться ресницами в ресницах и в самый неподходящий момент чихнуть. 

Этот внезапный звук словно расколдовал, разморозил Стива. Внезапно Баки оказался под ним, придавленный его весом. Твердый корсет давил на ребра.

– Эй, тебе нельзя так, ты что, – полузадушено выдавил он.

– А тебе можно? Ты что надо мной издеваешься? Что за китайские пытки?

– Э-э-э, ты сам попросил помочь. – Баки действительно серьезно забеспокоился. У Стива же было ранение в живот и что-то с позвоночником, насколько он понял. – Стив, правда!

– Да я уже чувствую себя отлично. Думаю, что эти штуки были уже лишними. Как и твои манипуляции с ними. А вот тебе сейчас не поздоровится!

Стив угрожающе навис над ним и вдруг неуклюже прижался губами, попав куда-то в уголок рта. Глаза у него были отчаянные.

– Ты понимаешь, придурок, что я уже несколько раз с тобой попрощался, – запыхавшись, выдыхал он между короткими поцелуями. – И тут… столько… невыносимо…

Баки тоже стало слишком много всего. 

– Ты уверен, что тебе не стоит немедленно встать с меня и позвать врача? – очень серьезно проговорил он.

Стив молча покачал головой. 

Тогда Баки взял его за уши, за вихры, за что попалось, и притянул к себе так, что они стукнулись зубами. Он целовал и целовал его, облизывал, чмокал в кончик носа, пробовал на вкус, втягивал его язык и с полной отдачей засовывал свой как можно глубже – словом, последовательно сходил с ума, так, чтобы дороги назад уже не было. А Стив со свойственными ему смелостью и энтузиазмом старался не отставать в этом их общем безумии.

Наконец они выдохнули и немного откатились друг от друга.

– Ну что, раз ты такой здоровый, снимаем чулки обратно? – бодро предложил он и сам фыркнул, заодно получив от Стива легкий тычок в ребра. – Нет, пожалуй, сначала стоит снять с тебя корсет, а то ты пользуешься своим неуязвимым положением.

– Зато ты тут один в штанах, – резонно отметил Стив. – Это надо исправить. – И потянулся к ремню тех самых джинсов, который Баки утром старательно натягивал на собственные чулки.

***

Баки столько боялся этого. Столько гадал, как всё может сложиться. Так боялся испортить что-то, навредить их дружбе. Он и предположить не мог, что всё будет так спокойно и просто. А сейчас ругал себя за то, что столько напридумал себе. Что представлял всё иначе. Да, его опасения были понятны. В такое время они росли, так были воспитаны. Но это же был Стив. Он уже давно стал частью его самого – будто они уже были супругами много лет, причем в каком-то идеальном браке, который бывает только в книжках.

Стив был бесконечно родным. Они не испытывали друг перед другом никакой неловкости. Уже много, много лет. Наверное, всегда. Потому что детям она не очень-то свойственна. А когда они росли, между ними ничего не менялось. Баки взрослел, гулял с девочками, но тем ближе ощущался Стив, когда Баки возвращался от очередной подружки. Но тогда некогда было подумать об этом контрасте.

Да, потом пришло то самое хмельное безумие, которое он почувствовал, увидел нового Стива, большого – и всё такого же красивого. Да, именно всё такого же. Потому что самым красивым в нём по-прежнему были глаза, а они не изменились. Не менялось и то, что можно было в них прочитать. И всё равно со Стивом опять было просто, несмотря на мысли и желания, которые накатывали Баки – обычно, когда он Стива не видел, а думал о нём. И, накрутив себя, Баки возвращался в их палатку и снова выдыхал с облегчением. «Я идиот», - говорил он себе, перешучиваясь со Стивом, деля с ним банку консервов, слушая ночью его спокойное дыхание.

И вот теперь оказалось, что он идиот дважды. Стив принимал его любым, он сам тянулся к нему. Но главное – это ощущение близости. Поцелуи ничего не изменили. Роднее друг другу стать было уже нельзя.

Да, сердце замирало и щекотало в животе, когда Стив тянул с него джинсы. В груди что-то теплело и таяло, когда Стив сам, как перед тем Баки, замер над ним, распростертым, и разглядывал открывшиеся взгляду чулки и отчетливую выпуклость в трусах. Защипало в уголках глаз, когда Стив задрал футболку и поцеловал его куда-то в пупок. Но на душе было легко. Не надо больше опасаться, что дальше. Дальше им точно будет хорошо.

А потом язык Стива немилосердно защекотал его в складках у паха, скользнул к краю чулка… Стив оттянул резинку сверху и поцеловал побледневшую кожу там, где только что был чулок, а потом вернул его на место.

– Знаешь, ты сейчас не похож на себя. Странно выглядишь с этим штуками. И с новой рукой. Но ты так еще красивее, если это возможно.

Стив сказал то, что думал и сам Баки – про него. И уже привычного-то Стива хотелось разглядывать бесконечно, а каждый новый облик только подчеркивал его красоту.

Вот только про руку Стив зря напомнил. Это оставалось единственным, что еще немного беспокоило Баки. Раньше, когда они постоянно были вместе, ничего такого не было. А сейчас у него иногда появлялось чувство, что рука – это что-то чужеродное, что стоит между ними. И сейчас он рефлекторно попытался ее подтянуть, спрятать куда-то под себя.

Но это движение не укрылось от Стива.

– Я ненавидел тех, кто это сделал с тобой. – Стив провел пальцами по шрамам там, где рука крепилась к телу. – Но… только не смейся. Ее я люблю. Потому что это часть тебя. И потому что сердце разрывалось, когда смотрел на тебя тогда, когда ты решил лечь в криокамеру. А теперь ты обнимаешь меня двумя руками и держишь крепко. Так, что я уже не смогу уйти. Дай ее сюда.

И Стив поцеловал металлические пальцы, словно расслабившиеся под его губами. А потом так просто и буднично приложил черную ладонь туда, где тонкая ткань уже не могла скрыть его вставший член.

– Сожми, пожалуйста, – выдохнул он. И пальцы послушались. Послушались Баки, который не мог Стиву отказать, хоть в первую минуту это казалось безумием. Член был горячим. Черт возьми, рука не должна была ничего чувствовать. Но Баки ощутил этот жар. Он не знал, чем. Наверное, тем, чем он всегда чувствовал Стива. Всем собой.


End file.
